Pollution
Pollution will be a significant factor. Even the rich and powerful need to breathe, so if the pollution level reaches 100% you get a game over. In addition, every time you pass a 10% interval, a newspaper headline will appear. The higher the interval, the worse the headline. Such as... 10% Fresh smoke signals booming energy business! The Ministry of Aether Health gives thumbs up to for providing new jobs and signalling economic prosperity with the black smoke churned from their power plants 24-7. 20% Could smoke be harmful? Some scientists theorize that continued burning of coal and oils could eventually destroy the Earth's atmosphere, but aether experts say that is impossible. "There is simply no possibility of mankind undoing thousands of years of evolution." insisted in our interview... 30% Carbon Dioxide levels rise, acid rain falls Many cities are now under a constant downpour of acid rain as big industries like continue to pump smoke into the atmosphere. Statues are rusting and trees are being poisoned due to the smoke mixing with water in the upper atmosphere..." 40% '''Meteorologists predict pollution will bring New Ice Age' As smog becomes thicker around major cities, winters have been exceptionally cold. Lead scientists believe this is no coincidence. "It is a known fact that particles in the air can block sunlight and lead to cooler weather in the area." said . "On a global scale this could mean a very cold future ahead of us..." 50% Hole discovered in O-Zone Layer! The ever increasing amount of pollution from companies like has long been theorized to be capable of creating an irreparable hole in the O-Zone Layer. But today the horrible possibility has been discovered to be cold, hard fact. "We were startled to say the least." said EcoWatch Lead Investigator with a worried look on his face. "But there's no denying it. We've really done it this time..." 60% Global Warming a very real threat, says EcoWatch Climatologists now believe that the cold spells of years past were mere symptoms of the real disease. Greenhouse gasses initially reflected heat into space, but now they have built up to the point where sunlight is getting trapped and heating up the planet. "These rising temperatures could be devastating in the long run, because it will take centuries to destroy gasses like CFCs..." 70% Climate Change now a harsh reality As hurricanes occur with increasing frequency, experts agree we are in grave danger. "Current pollution rates are causing massive disruptions the weather..." says . "and if we don't stop it will lead to stronger and more frequent natural disasters and the loss of entire ecosystems..." *NOTE: 50% of all land tiles adjacent to water tiles become water tiles upon this headline occurring for the first time. 80% Mass exodus! Eco-disasters ravage the landscape! ??? *NOTE: 50% of all buildings adjacent to water tiles become flooded upon this headline occurring for the first time. 50% of all buildings adjacent to desert, tundra and/or beach tiles become abandoned upon this headline occurring for the first time. 90% Poll reveals going outside now rarer than winning the lottery After years of abuse, the Earth is now incapable of supporting exposed life. As we sit in our sealed houses and underground cities eating hydroponic food, working and playing in virtual reality simulations, the surface world is all but identical to Venus... *NOTE: 90% of all city-owned buildings become "sealed buildings" that only contain 50% of their previous occupancy. Radiation Radiation does not count towards pollution. Rather, it is manifested as Irradiated Land, which cannot be built on for 25 years after the event caused it. It does have a headline though. Disaster at ! Causes are sketchy at this time, but a severe meltdown has occurred at . are dead from radiation poisoning, with many more suspected to have reduced lifespans... Category:Game Map Category:Game Mechanics & Features